godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Bit of War
''Bit of War ''is an 8-bit God of War de-make developed and created by Holmade Games. It is available to download for free on the PC. Story Bit of War follows Kratos' assault on Olympus and is quite similar story-wise to David Jaffe's version of God of War III. Kratos' journey begins when he is scaling Mount Olympus and fighting off the hordes of enimies that serve Zeus. Eventually, the Spartan reaches the top of the mountain and faces the King of Olympus, after a furious battle, Zeus is killed and Kratos takes the God's thunderbolts to use for his own needs. The Ghost of Sparta flies down from the summit of Olympus using the Icarus Wings and spots a large number of ship heading for Greece. Kratos, thinking that the fleet belongs to Poseidon, lands and prepares for battle. To his suprise the invaders are actually an army of Vikings who are being lead by the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. After cutting his way through the invaders, the Spartan comes face-to-face with Thor. They fight and Kratos comes out victorious, earning himself the god's hammer from the fight. After leaving the sinking ships, Kratos finds himself in Egypt and is challenged by Bastet. After defeating all of the gods, the Ghost of Sparta hears a venomous voice inside of his mind, it reveals itself to be the evils that grew inside of him after every murder he commited. These evils leaps from his head and manifest themselves into a being similar in appearance to Kratos; they challenge him to a battle to the death. Kratos defeats his dark half and it plummets down from the mountain, gradually disintegrating into a bright light. A picture of the Three Wise Men of Judeo-Christian theology suddenly appears and the star that they follow is shown to be Kratos' conscience. The screen then flashes back to Kratos, it is revealed that he starts to become weaker without the evil in his mind. The mountain falls in on the Spartan and he dies. Soon after, he is shown to be in a pitch black place that he deems cannot be the underworld as the gods are dead. After pondering a plethora of ideas he hears Calliope's voice. He becomes confused but does not respond as he thinks it to be a hallucination considering his daughter is in the Elysium Fields, his wife then speaks, asking him why he does not respond to his daughter's calls. He answers her and is quickly lifted from the rubble of the mountain. Kratos' ashes disappear from his body and he is left clean with his wife and daughter, he is told that they are not in the Underworld and are instead in a place that they can create with their own hope. Gameplay Kratos uses the Blades of Chaos to take on the armies of Olympus. Instead of performing skilful combos, the blades can only jab forwards to damage enemies. Kratos also has a Gorgon head that can freeze enemies where they stand, this however uses up magic. The health and magic bars are set up almost identical to the canon titles of the God of War series as they are displayed in one of Kratos' blades. Items and Abilities Weapons *Blades of Chaos : Kratos can use them to jab forward to damage enimies. Magic *An unnamed Gorgon Head: Much like Medusa's Gaze and the Head of Euryale, this magical ability allows for Kratos to turn an enemy to stone, the petrified enemy can be shattered instantly. *Zeus' Fury: Used by Kratos in the first God of War, this magic is obtained by killing Zeus and gives Kratos the power to damage foes from afar. It can only hit things directly in front of The Ghost of Sparta. *Mjölnir: Kratos takes Thor's hammer from him after the god's brutal murder, it gives the Spartan the ability to throw arching hammers at enimies from affar. Relics *The Golden Fleece: This magical piece of armour usually grants Kratos the power to deflect and parry incoming attacks, however, it does not have this ability in Bit of War. It does, however, give Kratos the power to block weak attacks such as arrows. *Icarus Wings: The wings ripped from the back of Icarus, they are only seen in a single cutscene and are not used in gameplay. Enemies Common Enemies *Undead Legionnaire: Undead legionnaires make a brief appearance in Bit of War, they can be killed in one hit. *Undead Archer: These undead fiends shoot arrows from afar, they can be killed in one hit. *Minotaur: Minotaurs make an appearance, they charge when they spot Kratos and can be killed in four hits. *Harpies: These winged monstes fly down and attack Kratos when disturbed, they can be killed in one hit. *Viking Soldiers: These warriors come from the east to seize Greece, they are about as powerful as the Undead Legionnaires. *Viking Brutes: More powerful than their counterparts, they charge at Kratos when spotting him and take many blows to kill. *Viking Archers: The weakest part of the Viking horde, they launch arrows from affar and can be dispatched in one hit. *Mummies: These undead monsters attack The Ghost of Sparta when he flies to Egypt. *Anubises: Based off the Egyption god Anubis, they attack like Minotaurs and Viking Brutes. *Scorpions: The Egyptian equivalent on an archer, they fire small bolts of solid poison. Bosses *Zeus: The king of Olympus and the God of Lightning. *Thor: The Norse God of Thunder. *Bastet: An Egyptian Goddess with the head of a cat. *Fear Kratos: The evil that grew inside of Kratos, it has the power of Zeus, Thor, and the Spartan himself. Trivia *Keeping in with the tradition of the God of War series, Bit of War does actually contains a sex mini-game, complete with a quick time event. *The game starts with the same speech that Zeus gives at the beginning of God of War III. *Bit of War was originally meant to follow the 'unfinished' story of Morpheus but was later changed to mirror David Jaffe's version of the final game. Gallery bit of kratos.jpg bit of war title.jpg Bit of war gameplay.jpg Bit_of_war_title_screen.jpg Category:Noncanon Category:Games